


Second Chance

by chacusha



Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 19:11:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18971302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chacusha/pseuds/chacusha
Summary: Some friendships last beyond lifetimes. Just some gratuitous Fang/Vanille modern reincarnation AU fluff.





	Second Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fluff Bingo (2019 Q2). I was given the prompt of Second Chances with Fang & Vanille or Fang / Vanille, so I decided to do the two of them reincarnated in a vaguely Kingdom Hearts type world.

Vanille huffs as they near the top of the hill. Fang's feet are on the pedals of the bike, moving in painfully-slow motion, but still managing to urge the bike forward bit by bit. As they near the top of the hill, the resistance lessens and the wheels turn easier. Sensing the bike will soon be moving faster than she can run, Vanille gets a running start and hops nimbly onto the rear rack. Vanille is generally a clumsy human being but she has at least done this so often that she makes it on without any trouble and only a small disturbance to the balance of the bike.

Half of the route from school to home is brutally uphill, but the other half is a blissful slope, winding its way down the town through cobblestone streets between two- and three-story houses. (The route from home to school is of course the same, just in the reverse direction.) The two of them soar down the hill, the wind blowing their long hair. Fang feels Vanille's arms wrap around her waist, and the other girl's head settle against the small of her sweaty back.

Fang smiles. They are old, old friends, having been neighbors their whole lives and the same age, though somehow cursed to never be in the same class at school. But that's fine because there's plenty of opportunity to spend time together outside of school. ...Is it possible to have been friends with someone since before you were born? Because that is what it feels like sometimes. Of course, practically everyone in this town has known each other their whole lives -- it's a small town. Everyone knows each other but not everyone is _close_ \-- there are cliques at school, some people Fang never talks to, some people who go off and do their own thing at who-knows-where and are never around. In Fang and Vanille's case, they have been best friends since they were kids playing with dolls and video games at each other's house, having dinner every couple of weeks with each other's family, commuting back and forth to school together like this every day since they were twelve, when Fang got her first real bike.

Halfway down the hill, Fang pulls the bike into a stop at an overlook. The two of them look out at the sea as the clock in the town center strikes seven. The sun is just beginning to set, its orange light reflecting off the waves. Others find life in this town quiet, boring. And sometimes Fang can feel that, especially when her parents are asking her what she wants to do after high school, and Fang just draws a blank: not the slightest idea. But there are times like this when she just feels... lucky. Happy for life to be so boring. Happy to be a teenager with nothing certain about the future, except maybe Vanille. Hopefully Vanille.

Having drunk their fill of the sunset, they kick off and continue on down the hill. As they swoop into their shaded cul-de-sac, Vanille leans in and presses a small kiss against the small of Fang's back. Or that's what it feels like, but maybe Fang is misinterpreting it. When the bike comes to a stop, Vanille hops off, and waves cheerfully. "See you tomorrow!" she says, before disappearing inside her house, too fast for Fang to even form a response.

_Are we going to talk about that?_ Fang wonders. But she lets out an amused huff. If Vanille has something she wants to tell Fang, she will, in her own time. Fang is sure of that.


End file.
